The present disclosure pertains to aqueous pigment dispersions based on polymeric dispersants having functionalities capable of interacting with cellulose. These dispersions may be used to prepare aqueous inkjet inks, paints, and the like.
Dispersion methods are commonly used to disperse particles. A variety of dispersion processes have been described for using polymeric dispersants for dispersing particles. Often the monomers used for the polymeric dispersants are chosen to optimize the stability of the pigment dispersion, rather than to optimize the utility of the pigment dispersions.
Alternatively, the polymeric dispersants can be optimized to improve the performance of the pigments dispersed with these dispersants. For instance, monomers may be chosen for the polymeric dispersants to improve pigmented paint performance. For inkjet inks with polymerically dispersed pigments, monomers may be chosen to optimize the print performance of inkjet inks.
U.S. patent application publication Nos. 20080264298 and 20070100023 disclose dispersants capable of interacting with calcium components present in many types of paper.
There has been effort in the art directed at improving color saturation of images from inkjet printing. As the inkjet industry moves to page-wide array printing, the requirements for repeating jetting cycles may be an order of magnitude higher than the traditional Small Office/Home Office market. These and other emerging needs require inks with improved color saturation. The present disclosure satisfies this need by providing pigment dispersions based on polymeric dispersants having functionalities capable of interacting with cellulose.